Turn to the Dark Side
by Alina Seine
Summary: I had to take this off to do something with it, people that already reviewed, would you mind reviewing again?


Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars

Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars. That's all I'm gonna say.  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
Turn to the Dark Side   
  
"I'm sorry Ani, but I have to go."  
  
"What? Wait, I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" Anakin Skywalker cried out, as his wife, with a determined look on her face, turned towards the door. He tried to run to her, embrace her, kiss her. But something stopped him.   
  
"I've told you Anakin," Amidala said, in a clear, cold voice she had never used with him before, "You're not what you used to be. I loved you once, loved you so much." Her eyes softened as she remembered. Then they became cool and jewel-like again. "But something's changed in you. You still look the same, you still act the same. But you're not the same Anakin Skywalker I met so long ago..." She couldn't bear to say 'I don't love you anymore.' It was too cruel. It wasn't true. Something *had* changed with Ani. Something subtle, almost imperceptible. But even though she was not a Jedi, she could feel that strange change in him. She saw it in the way he gazed at her, still lovingly, but somehow more...hungrily. Like he was lusting after something, and she was in the way. But somehow or other, she sensed that the change was sinister. And it was even harder on her since she was with child. Ani didn't know it, but she was due to give birth to twins in a few months. Taking a small platinum ring from the ring finger of her left hand, she pressed it into his hands, looked into his eyes for a bare second, and then left.  
  
Once outside and free, the former Queen of Naboo looked back at the Jedi Temple. She had come to live there with her husband, even though she was by no means a Jedi. Then she sighed, turned, and walked away, a tear dropping from her eyelash as she went. She walked half-blindly to a restaurant where she sat down, refusing any food or drink from the waitress. Sighing, she wondered whether she would come to regret her choice.   
  
"Well, Madame, strange that I should meet you here." Amidala looked up sharply. General Kenobi smiled down at her, but the smile vanished, for a wave of pain suddenly washed off of her. Sitting down, he asked softly, "What's wrong?" Then,"It's Anakin isn't it?" Obi-Wan looked into the dark pools of Amidala's eyes, and saw the hurt and the pain in them, reflected by the wave that had pulsed from her. Amidala flicked her glance back down.   
  
"I left him," she said stiffly, afraid to trust her voice lest it betray her emotions. Not that her emotions hadn't been betrayed already. Still, it was rather embarrassing to break down crying in the middle of a restaurant, so Amidala tried to prevent that. Yet nonetheless, she felt Obi-Wan's penetrating gaze, knew that he was concerned for her. Obi-Wan didn't look shocked in the least, only nodded slightly. She added, "He...he changed Obi-Wan, it seemed like-like..." she cast about for the right words, "like our love was a tool to him somehow. As if the only reason he loved me was because it was useful to him."  
  
Obi-Wan was not surprised that Amidala had left Anakin; he too had felt the change in his Padawan. "So you felt it too," he said softly. Not waiting for the answer, he stood up. "I'll have a talk with him. And meanwhile," he placed a hand briefly on her shoulder, "you might want to get something to eat." With a swish of robes, the General left. When Amidala looked up again, the waitress was there. She placed her order.  
  
Obi-Wan knocked softly at his and Anakin's quarters. There wasn't any answer, but Obi-Wan knew that Ani was inside. Quietly, he let himself in and went to his Padawan, who had his head buried in his hands. He sat down beside the boy and was silent, waiting for Anakin to speak.  
  
"I don't understand what I did wrong, Master," the boy said, his voice muffled by his hands, "she just left, and all she said was I wasn't like what I used to be. I still love her Master, I love her so much..." his voice trailed off, and he hiccupped now and then. Obi-wan ran his hand soothingly along Ani's back. Finally, he took his hands away from his face, and looked his Master in the eye. "Am I really changed, Master? How could that...how did it..." he looked as if he were keeping something back.   
  
"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked softly, his heart going out to the boy.  
  
"Master, on the last mission...I know I should have told you this. On the last mission, Chancellor Palpatine came to me in a vision. Told me it was my destiny to join him or something like that..." Anakin pushed a tuft of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "But it was weird. He was wearing black robes, and the Force was shrouding him. He looked an awful lot like...like..." This time Obi-Wan was a little surprised. Palpatine...yes, he would be the one. Long had he felt the haunting similarities between him and the Dark Lord, Siduous. But that his Padawan had neglected to tell him something so eminent was disturbing. However, the only thing Obi-Wan did was nod. Anakin continued, "And Master, he's starting to come in dreams now. Telling me over and over that it's my destiny, that sooner or later I will go to him and be his apprentice. He...he showed me the power I could have, all the people I could control." His voice wavered at that, and Obi-Wan could nearly feel the indecision in him.   
  
"You're right, you should have told me before. But you are the Chosen One, and it is your choice that will sooner or later bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan was careful to keep his voice neutral, but he couldn't help the pang of uncertainty that what his Padawan had just said fired into his heart.  
  
"Master," Anakin asked, looking up at Obi-Wan suddenly with realization in his azure eyes, "I'm *not* turning to the dark side, am I?" His look was so beseeching, and he *had* tried so hard to do his best in everything. It was hard to resist those eyes that were still red with unshed tears. But Obi-Wan couldn't forget the tremor in his Padawan's voice when he told of the power the Dark Lord had promised; Ani's mother had always been poor, and he never exactly had a luxurious life at home or as a Jedi.  
  
Carefully keeping his voice neutral, Obi-Wan answered, "You're only turned to the dark side if you have chosen to do so. As I told you, it's your choice..." Apparently, Obi-Wan's choice of words was not careful enough for his Padawan. Anakin's hurt look before he spoke made his Master kick himself mentally.  
  
"You think I'm turning too, don't you?" Anakin cried out passionately, ignoring Obi-Wan's protests. "First Ami, then you! You all think I'm stupid or something? I can positively hear you all thinking I'll turn evil someday soon! And then the galaxy will be doomed because of the choice the Chosen One made! Well, I might as well just doom the galaxy now, shall I?" And with that outburst, Anakin stormed out of the compartment, outside past the gardens, and out the front gates of the Jedi Temple. *I've got to find Ami and bring her back,* he thought, *without her with me, I probably WILL make a choice that dooms the galaxy someday...* And he concentrated his mind to tracing his wife, whose traces felt extremely faint, despite the fact that he was using his senses to the fullest. What he *could* feel of Amidala's trail was full of regret for having to leave. *Good,* he thought, tightening the fists in his pockets, *I can persuade her back then.* He felt something cut into his palm, and took his fist out of his pocket. The ring. The ring he had placed on his beloved's finger on the day they were joined "forever" in marriage. The platinum ring that he hoped Ami would let him put on for her again soon. Seeing it glimmer there in his hand renewed his determination. Kissing it gently, he placed it back in his pocket and doubled his speed as he found more clues to Amidala's trail, which led straight towards a restaurant across the street from where he was standing. Sprinting across the street, he thought of a dozen ways to apologize to Ami the millisecond he found her. He ran to the door of Heavenrun's Eatery, and placed his hand on it to pull it open. Suddenly, he froze, though not of his own accord. When he tried to move, a searing pain raced from his shoulder to his thigh. He would have winced had he been able to. *Not so quickly, my young friend,* laughed a sinister, all-too-familiar in his mind.   
  
Amidala, former queen of the planet Naboo, looked up sharply as the bells above the entry of Heavenrun's jangled. Mid-jangle, they stopped, and Amidala turned her attention to the person in the doorway and froze with surprise. Anakin Skywalker was standing there, but his expression and body were frozen, and his eyes were surprised. His gaze was fixed upon her, but he moved not a whit. Amidala narrowed her eyes, and tried to stand to walk over to him, but found herself frozen too, and not because she was surprised either. Something was controlling her and Ani, and she couldn't get to him.   
  
Anakin saw his love freeze as he had, and thought fiercely, *Why are you controlling her? My love has nothing to do with you and your evil plans!* The voice in his mind laughed again. *Stay away from her boy, you're mine now.* the voice became hypnotic: *Give that silly girl up and come with me...come with me to rule the galaxy. Come!* Ani saw again the vision of power that the Dark Lord had injected into his mind, then mentally shook himself and resisted. *Come off it, you think I'm going to take THAT in front of the woman I love most?* *Many people have, my friend. Power is a wonderful thing, I can tell you. Troops will attack at a nod, people will obey at your slightest word, wonderful weapons and machines will be for you to use and command...* That power...it was so sweet. But Anakin stood strong. *Get away from me!* he screamed in his thought, *I'm not coming to you anytime soon, and I'll NEVER be your apprentice!* *Have it your way then,* said the Dark Lord airily, *I will have to find someone else.* The presence turned away then, but an image, more powerful than the last one, poured into his mind. It was of himself sitting on a throne, regal and powerful; his copy made a slight hand movement, and immediately, five squadrons of masked soldiers marched away down a hall. Another movement with his other hand, and another squadron went the other way. Just the slightest movement, the slightest word...the Emperor was giving him the chance to have that power, to be able to command so much. *Wait!* he called out. *Yes?* the voice asked expectantly. *I'll come. Show me the way.* *Very good...* and his body was released. He reached out to the Force, and felt a pull in a certain direction, and began to walk that way.   
  
Suddenly, Amidala was released, and she slumped down. Then she saw Anakin turn away and begin to walk in another direction. Something flashing had dropped to the ground in the doorway, and Amidala ran to it, catching it up before she went on, out towards her husband, for she had seen Ani's eyes glaze over. Just as she began to follow him, she looked down at the thing in her hand. Her ring. Kissing it, she placed it back upon her finger, where it belonged. Quickening her pace, she called out, "Ani! Wait Ani, come back!" At the sound of her voice, Anakin began to run, quickly and surely, and before Amidala could catch up, he was far ahead. "Wait, Anakin, I still love you!" she called out, as the tears began to flow. "I still love you," she whispered. And she knew. She knew beyond doubt that Anakin would never love her again, no matter how much she loved him. She turned and fled back to the Temple, up to her quarters, nearly bumping into Obi-Wan as he came out of the neighboring compartment.   
  
"Did he-?" Obi-Wan didn't even need to finish the question and Amidala was already nodding. He looked into her eyes briefly and squeezed her shoulder. "I know. I felt it. We must waste no time. I've already notified the Council. We'll go back to Naboo, and see how it goes from there. Here." He handed her a packing box, which she knew held her own essentials. She took the box and turned around, letting Obi-Wan lead the way. "Our ship is going to be at the spaceport soon, the Millenium Falcon, they said." And they were out of the gates. Obi-Wan hailed a hovercar-taxi and they sped off to the spaceport.   
  
The inside of the Falcon was actually quite nice, considering the outside looked like the thing was about several decades old. The pilot's name was Lando Calrissian, and he was also a pleasant sort of man, though a bit cocky. Amidala went into the cockpit, and addressed him, "Excuse me, Captain Calrissian, do you think I could a holocom call real quickly?" Lando nodded. Amidala pushed in the call code, hoping for dear life Naboo's Royal Security Base had not changed codes. She was very gratified when the image of her friend Lieutenant Vrain appeared.   
  
"Your Majesty!" the Lieutenant cried out, looking overjoyed.   
  
"Don't Majesty me around until I get back, Lara, I need to ask you one thing: Who's ruling right now?"  
  
"Actually...no one to tell you the truth, the planet never chose another ruler after you left. It's still mostly organized, just without a ruler. I think they'll take you back as queen once you come back."  
  
"Alright, that's all I wanted to know, except one thing Lara."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can tell them it's me that's coming, but DON'T have a Royal Guard or the handmaidens near, okay?"  
  
"Yes, my queen, whatever you want my queen..." Lara smiled teasingly.  
  
"Oh go along, come meet me when I come okay?"  
  
"Yeah." And they hung up.  
  
"Naboo, here I come," Amidala whispered. She sat looking at the image screen for a few seconds, then got up and went to her cabin.   
  
  
  
The End  
  
A/n: Was it good? Was it bad? Write it all in the box below!  
  
  



End file.
